


by Ms. Kara

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Instagram, Social Media, Twitter, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: This ispired by Melissa's recent instagram photos "by Ms. Katie McGrath.OrLena posts photos but click by Ms. Kara. Social Media AU





	by Ms. Kara

By Ms. Kara

 

@iLenaLuthor

 

 

Fluffies and me by Ms. Kara

@SuperLuthor: puppy with another puppy and click by Ms. Puppy. MY PUPPIES

@RealKaraDanvers: I cant resist to take this ♡

@SawyerMaggie: DORKS!!

@BigDanvers: Im not gonna babysit them again @RealKaraDanvers specially with @SawyerMaggie

@LuversLove: I told you guys this the blonde i was talking about. @RealKaraDanvers #Karlena

@PCkarlena: @LuversLove I believed you. What a day to be alive. #Karlena

@SchottHot: @RealKaraDanvers finally this puppies got home.

@LuversLove: @iLenaLuthor when we will get to see Ms. Kara with you cause she only posts about food lol

@GayBean: I second that @LuversLove

@iLenaLuthor: @LuversLove Next week at Gala fundraiser for Luthor Childrens Hospital.

@LuversLove: IM DEAD.

 

//

 

"Lena what do you do? Your followers are in my mention on twitter."

 

"Because you are coming with me at Gala."

"This is weird way to ask. You know that right?"

"Is that so."

 

//

 

@CatCoMedia

 

Our Super Reporter @RealKaraDanvers with CEO @iLenaLuthor  
It was good cause! @LCorp Check out our this weeks issue for more info & photos.

 

@PCkarlena: FINALLY @RealKaraDanvers Internet gonna to break. #KarlenaForever

@LuversLove: @PCKarlena #Karlena already trending on twitter and tumblr. POWER COUPLE

@GayBean: #Karlena shippers found dead in miami.

@SchottHot: @RealKaraDanvers @iLenaLuthor Dont kill me but #Karlena was my suggestion though

@LuversLove: @SchottHot we missed #Luvers

 

//

 

@LuversLove 12m

When #Karlena gonna post pic on ther own account im tired already

@GayBean: @LuversLove They loves to tease us so hope its gonna worth to wait

@GoldieKash: @LuversLove its hard to find them in national city though. I think theirs dates are extra private

@PCkarlena: @GoldieKash @LuversLove we need paid extra to paparazzi lol

 

//

 

@TMZ 1m

 

Finally caught Karlena.♡ #KarlenaDate

@GayBean: hgfdssdfghjfdsdfgh #KarlenaDate

@GoldieKash: @LuversLove now you can die peacefully. #KarlenaDate

 

@LuversLove: @GoldieKash my ship is sailing ^_^ THANK YOU LESBIAN JESUS #KarlenaDate

@PCkarlena: Paparazzi fedding us well. Moms on date @LuversLove you are so extra lol

 

@LuversLove: My first born will hate me if named him/her Luvers. o.O #KarlenaDate

@PCkarlena: @RealKaraDanvers @iLenaLuthor adopt @LuversLove

@LenaxKara: DONT TELL ME IM HAVING A DREAM asdfghjjhgfd #KarlenaDate

 

@SwayerMaggie: @BigDavers you are going to eat vegan ice-cream baby.

 

@BigDanvers: @RealKaraDanvers why didnt you stop for one more day. I almost won :(

 

//

@iLenaLuthor

I think im ready! By Ms. Kara  
P.S. Im gonna miss you though. #GQBusinessAwards #GQBAs

 

@PCkarlena: Lena "Stunner" Luthor. Good luck for #GQBAs

@LuversLove: Aww my heart, they are missing each other already <3 

 

@SchottHot: @iLenaLuthor we are getting late. @RealKaraDavers OPEN THE DOOR LADIES

@LenaxKara: @iLenaLuthor Good luck! Next time we want #KarlenaSelfie

@GoldieKash: Hope you'll get Best CEO Of The Year Award

 

//

 

@RealKaraDanvers 3m

Best of luck @iLenaLuthor #GQBAs

 

@LuversLove: @RealKaraDanvers @iLenaLuthor are death of me seriously.

 

@GayBean: WHY SO ADORABLE #RelationshipGoals

 

@SchottHot: GIRLS COME ON OPEN THE DOOR

@PCkarlena: Now award is confirm. @SchottHot LOL

 

//

 

@SchottHot 5m

Look who got #GQBAs Best CEO

@RealKaraDanvers: Proud of you <3 #BestCEO

@LuversLove: My icon deseves all awards! #Proud

@SwayerMaggie: Proud of you Little Luthor.

@LenaxKara: My moms are happy <3 @iLenaLuthor congrats

@PCkarlena: See i told you. Congragulations #BestCEO 

 

@GoldieKash: LOOK. AT. THAT. HAPPINESS. @iLenaLuthor more to come.

 

//

 

@PCkarlena 15m

Its 84 been years when they gonna post #KarlenaSelfie Im tired

@LenaxKara: @PCkarlena I must say Lena knows how to avoid spotlight from kara. #ProtectiveGirlfriends

@GoldieKash: @PCkarlena we did get "by Ms. Kara" its time to get "with Ms. Kara" @iLenaLuthor

 

@LuversLove: The way karlena creating mystery thats why im more curious about them. They LOVES to tease.

 

@GayBean: Kara's whole profile is full of food, puppies and Lena & Lena's full of buisness events/galas

 

@PCkarlena: Last time we get it was from tmz the date pic. Dont know how they're hinding lol

 

//

 

@iLenaLuthor

with Ms. Kara ^__^ <3

 

@LuversLove: #KarlenaSelfie come KissFie ENDED ME

 

@BigDanvers: Finally. My social media can sleep now #KarlenaSelfie

 

@SwayerMaggie: Yeah & @BigDavers tonight's drinks on you now. Celebration of #KarlenaSelfie

 

@BigDanvers: shit.

 

@SchottHot: Aww first #KarlenaSelfie with Kiss & get marry already & have kids.

 

@PCkarlena: I WASNT READY @iLenaLuthor #KarlenaSelfie

@LenaxKara: asdfghjkl OMG #KarlenaSelfie

 

@GoldieKash: OMG I CANT HANDLE THIS ONE PIC AND MORE GONNA COME #KarlenaSelfie

 

@TMZ: The cutest pic of day. #KarlenaSelfie

@GayBean: im sobbing here mommies.

 

@RealKaraDavers: Aw @GayBean I'll give my potsticker dont cry.

 

@iLenaLuthor: This is why i wanna protect my precious bean @RealKaraDanvers

 

@LuversLove: We Love You #Karlena to the moon and back 

 

@RealKaraDanvers: Love you too to the Universe and back.

 

@BigDanvers: WHAT A DORKS.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes. I hope y'll like it ☺


End file.
